


All In Your Magic Head

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn is put into a coma, he finds a way to help Gus nab the guys who put him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Your Magic Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop_bingo, prompt: soulbonding.

Gus hadn't moved from his seat for ten long, grueling, butt-breaking days. Well, to be completely precise (as he often was) he very, very occasionally, he got up - to use the bathroom, let someone into the room, or eat. But most of the time he sat beside Shawn's bed, looking at his vitals and hoping, praying for him to wake up.

Juliet was only fairing slightly better than he was - her eyes were red from crying. Lassie kept complaining fondly that she kept soaking through his good jackets, but even he looked worried. And Henry was together. Basically.

Mostly. He's the one who spends hours interrogating Shawn's doctors, trying to find out if he's coming out of the coma. Or yelling at the cops who're in charge of the case to get 'off their asses' and get back to work.

Gus finally asks the doctor in charge if Shawn has any hope of recovery. "It's more than fifty-fifty," he says. "If he'll only wake up."

Gus took that one as a personal challenge. He opened cans of pineapple under Shawn's nose. He brought DVDs of his favorite cheesy reality shows and sitcoms to the hospital. He made sure to keep talking until his voice was sore.

"Let me watch him," Juliette finally said. "You need your rest."

***

He tried that, and would've had a great nap, too. If only not for....the voice.

The voice came upon him abruptly, during a middle-of-the-night caramel binge. "Hey! You said you'd leave the last piece for me!"

Gus choked on the caramel for a good four seconds before managing to clear his windpipe. "Shawn?" he squeaked out. "Whatt're you doing in my..."

"It's called soulbonding, my fine sugared friend," Shawn said dismissively. "I can't be in my body now, so I'm just gonna hang out in yours!"

Gus was utterly miffed. He, in typical Shawn form, hadn't bothered to ask him first. "Why didn't you ask first? I could have been flossing!"

"Not the flossing I'm worried about," Shawn said. "After we finish these caramels we've got some work to do buddy."

"You want to find the guys who hurt you?"

"And see more Broadway plays. But the burglars come first."

****

Gus had gathered together a small number of files already, and Shawn wanted to see them. After a few comments about Gus' filing system du jour, Shawn declared, "you've got a couple of good leads."

"The bat they hit you with was a one-of-a-kind souvenir model that they only sold on Whitey Ford night at Dodgers Stadium."

"Did they call them Whitey Wackers?"

Gus shifted his shoulders and sighed. "Yes."

"So someone wacked me with a Whitey Wacker," Shawn considered. "Remember that case we took last week?"

"The guy who got his motorcycle stolen and ended up being part of a diamond trafficking ring?"

"Didn't he say he had some kind of deal to get a new bike from a baseball bat supplier?" Shawn asked.

Gus' expression illuminated with discovery. "So some sort of deal went sour between the bat supplier and the bike kid."

"Bright and funny! And his head's made of magic, too!"

**

Predictably, Gus' interview with the ex-client-ish figure didn't go well. There was mud thrown and a couple of golf clubs broken. Somehow he managed to get out of there with a few new ideas of where they should go and what they should do.

"He's trying to protect something," Shawn noticed. "But what? Ooh, five dollar for five taco Monday!"

"We're not stopping for tacos, they give me gas!" Gus replied. "The big question is: what does our ex-client want to hit you across the face with a bat?"

"To answer that one, we've gotta figure out where he's hiding his stock of them. Or if he's hiding a stock of them," Shawn said.

****

That took more looking around, which resulted in Gus rolling around in garbage bins while Shawn complained he was bored. Just when they were ready to give up, Gus pulled a pasta-sauce stained document out of the bin.

"Hah!! It's a deed to a storage unit!" Gus said.

"Wait....that's not a storage unit. Gus, this means...." Shawn began

"The bat guy lives in your apartment building!"

  
***

It took a whole hell of a lot of rushing around, but somehow they cornered the guy. He had Shawn's wallet on him and a lust for revenge in his heart. Fortunately, Shawn stepped in with some boss karate knowledge of his own.

Kicking ass with your best friend isn't as much fun as kicking ass BESIDE your best friend, but it still rocked and rocked hard.

Gus managed to haul the guy in for processing, at what point Lassiter commended Gus on his work. "I had a little help," he said, trying to keep a mysterious aura.

"From Google?" Lassie asked sarcastically.

"No, from someone who's smart, and smells like a box of pineapples fermented in Axe spray," said Gus.

"I'd like to meet that man," Lassie said. "He sounds like one hell of a fellow."

"He is."

****

The day Gus stopped hearing Shawn in his head he started worrying. Worrying and worrying until he was fairly sure that he was going to walk into an empty hospital room with a weeping Juliet and an angry Henry.

But what he did see - what was waiting for him - was a miracle. There, in the middle of the bed, sitting up and talking, was Shawn.

"There's my Magic Head!" Shawn praised.

"Shawn!" He shook his head. "Damn, you wouldn't believe the week I've been having."

"I would man. Believe me, I would."

"No you wouldn't," said a nonplussed Gus.

"I would. Or wouldn't I?"

"You wouldn't," Gus replied. They hugged quickly. "Times infinity."

"Darn," remarked Shawn, laughing softly. Then he whispered in Gus's ear the words he'd been longing to hear for so many weeks, the ones that proved, without a doubt, that he wasn't crazy.

"Did you save me the last caramel?"  



End file.
